two choices, two lifes, one man
by samheart1
Summary: as sherlock is gone, john cant deal with it until one day he gets a deal, carrying on being doctor john watson or going back to the life of bilbo baggins
1. who are you?

Crossover between bbc Sherlock and the hobbit

Chapter 1 – who are you?

I couldn't sleep without shouting his name through the nightmare. I couldn't work upon hearing voices without shutting them out. I couldn't stop making two cups of tea without pouring one down the sink. My life was going downhill and fast and my name was john Watson. All started since the fall of my best friend, Sherlock Holmes, he was the smartest and bravest friend I've ever had. And he's gone. I still live my life as it was before but without the violin played at 3am in the morning and chasing criminals across down, I just work at the clinic, come home and watch crap telly. Sometimes I would go at visit Lestrade and go to the pub with him, we've gotten close but not as close as I was with Sherlock. I would come back from the pub or from my therapy sessions with Ella and I would see someone staring at me or walking after me, it didn't take me long till I got home, well when I say home, my second home atleast. My name is Bilbo baggins there, and it didn't take long till I found out who that person was and sent me off into an adventure. this is how I came from doctor john Watson to Bilbo baggins in a week.

"hey sarah, theres something I got to ask you" I asked as I sat down next to her on our lunch break

"what is it?" sarah asked as she turned fully towards me now

"have you seen anything strange? Or weird?" I asked, she look at me confused. I sighed and asked again.

"have you seen like a girl following me every time I go home after I finish work?" I ask, she seems to be thinking then she looked at me kind of funny

"no I havnt john, are you sure your alright, I mean I know you and Sherlock were close but now your seeing people, I think you should go to your therapist" sarah said with a smile, I sighed and nodded

"thanks sarah, I better get back to work" I stood up and walked back to my office more upset then any other time she mentioned his name. it came to 6pm and my work was finished for the day, I grabbed my coat and said goodbye to sarah as I passed her on the way out. i was about close to the front door till I see the girl who's been following me standing (more like leaning) on the wall next to me. I turn to face her and walk up to her, she stares at me while I walk up to her and I stop just so theres enough space for us both to breath. She smirkes and stands up straight, she hold out her hand and smiles this time.

"good to finally meet you john" she says and I shake her hand

"you too" I say letting go of her hand

"I see you've got some questions to ask" she replies with a smirk, I nod and take in a breath

"who are you and why do you keep following me?" I ask. She turns around and walkes out the door, waving her hand as to sign me to follow her, which I did and we started to walk back to baker street.

"ive been following you for your own safety, ive been making sure you have stuck to your deal and to see if if you have any thoughts to reconsider." She stops and turns to me, I stop and look at her confused.

"what deal?" I ask, she smirked and we carried on walking

"the deal you made a long time ago, you may not remember it as I gave you a false memory of your past" I stopped her from saying anymore

"false memory? Im sorry but you must have the wrong guy, I have a right past, ive got scars to prove it" I said my voice getting a little bit louder. She laughed and looked at me

"you have nightmares of the war and you've got a wound on your shoulder, every night when you have that same nightmare you take a pill from the bottle in the draw next to your bed, it only happens every 2 weeks am I right?" she said stopping her in her tracks

"how did you know that? Have you been stalking me?!" I asked horrified to know ive been peeved on by a girl, she laughed and carried on walking

"no I have not, those nightmares are your false memory starting up again and you take those pills to keep you in the body you are now in, and I made that wound on your shoulder so it would seem real to you"

"but why? And what are you on about?" she sighed I can tell she was getting annoyed

"look ill just say this, you have two choices, the first is you can carry on taking those pills and live like this for the rest of your days, the second, go the woods in the park at 12am on Saturday night and shout for Gandalf. Ever wonder why those pills never ran out? oh were here, goodbye john make your choice" I turn to see we are indeed at baker street. I turn to ask her what she means but she was gone. I shook my head and walked inside and went up to my flat. I walked up to my room and grabbed the pills

'_look ill just say this, you have two choices, the first is you can carry on taking those pills and live like this for the rest of your days, the second, go the woods in the park at 12am on Saturday night and shout for Gandalf. Ever wonder why those pills never ran out? oh were here, goodbye john make your choice'_

I looked in the box and saw that it was still full, I looked at it strangely and put it back in my draw and went downstares to have a cup of tea and watch crap telly to forget what happened. It was now Thursday so ive got two days to figure this all out. I made my tea and sat down in my chair. Slowly 2 hours have passed as I decided to go up to bed and sleep. Just hope that I get to see 'her' again so I can ask more questions. I got into my nightware and got into my bed. The last thought I had and it was about Sherlock, like it is every night, I slowly nod off and all throughout the flat there is silence, like it has been ever since the fall.


	2. HER?

the morning came and I felt like I could sleep all day but I know I have to go and find 'her' again so I could ask her more questions. I sighed and got up from my warm slumber and stretched my arms wide as they can go, yawning at the same time. I stood up then went into the bathroom for a shower. I quickly took off my nightware and stood into the shower, knocking it on till the cold became warm. After ten minutes john came out of the bathroom and got dressed in his usual jeans and wolly jumper. He then walked down into the kitchen to make him some jam on toast and tea. I started to drink my tea once ive finished my toast.

"where can I find her?" I asked myself

"find who deary?" I jumped and quickly put my cup down so I don't manage to spill any on me. mrs Hudson stared at me.

"don't do that mrs Hudson, you nearly gave me a heart attack" I breathed in and out until my heart stopped pounding. Mrs Hudson walked around and grabbed the plate which has now the unfinished jam on toast on and goes into the kitchen

"sorry deary I didn't mean to"

"its fine, just scared me"

"okay well I was just coming to let you know that ill be at my sisters for a few days so I wont be here. Is that ok?"

"yeah that's fine"

"will you be okay?"

"yes mrs Hudson ill be fine" I smiled and she nods then walks back into her own flat. I sighed and stood up making my way towards the door, grabbing my coat and keys and made my way out. I closed the door and walked down the path making my way to the park.

'best place to start I suppose' I thought and looked around just incase I pass by her. I was now just in the park and I saw the forest that the girl was on about.

'so that's the forest, huh best check in there just incase' I make my way into the forest and before I knew It I was deep inside it, not seeing the girl throughout my travels I carry on hoping I see her.

"where can she be?"

"right behind you" I jumped and turned around to see her standing there with a smirk on her face. I put my hand on my heart and the other on a tree to get my breath back.

"don't do that!" I nearly shouted as she smirks even more

"why did I scare you, your getting a bit rusty, thought I might help you out" the girl says and shrugs at the last words. she then turns and starts to walk off in another direction, before I had even realised I shouted.

"HEY! Where you going?" she stops and turns half her body to me and smirks again and nods her head to say come on. She beings to walk again as I sighed and began to jog up to her to match her pace.

"you've got questions, more I suspect" the girls asks me and I nod.

"who are you? I mean whats your name, and why are you doing this?" I asked her, her face turns to me for a second and back onto the path we were heading

"me, im nobody, well I was a somebody but that's all changed now. I trust you john Watson, just like you trusted Sherlock the first time you ever met him. Im going to train you." She stops walking a turns to me, I followed her steps so I am looking at her.

"why? I don't need trained, I was in the army for goodness sake"

"that's why I need to train you. You have to know what to do and be like if you choose my offer, so off you go" she nods at her left and I look to see a massive patch of grass with trees circling it.

"I don't understand" I turn back to see that's shes gone, taking the advice I walk towards the patch of grass. I sit down by a huge tree and lean back against it waiting for whatevers next.

"nice place isn't it?" the girls asks as she sits down next to me

"yeah, how did you find it?"

"this is where you will be meeting him tomorrow, if you take up the offer that is" she askes as she turns to me, waiting for my answer.

"if I choose to go, what will it be like there? Who am I?" I start to ask

"it's the same as here but a bit more strange, it has towns and citys and mountains and people but in each town theres a different species"

"species?"

"yeah like hobbits, dwarves, elves that kind"

"so if I go I will be one of those?"

"elves are tall, dwarves are human sized and hobbits are small people but just off the heaight of dwarves"

"so ill be a hobbit then?"

"no you wont be just a hobbit, you will be the hobbit, the hobbit that went missing and never heard off again"

"what are you talking about?" I sit up and stare at her, she stares back and sighs.

"you have two lives, john Hamish Watson or Bilbo baggins. When you were a kid you used to run along and go on loads of adventures."

"so what happened?" I ask getting interested

"you went on one, your final adventure, you where grown up though then, you went to help save the dwaves kingdom from a dragon and help fight off the gobins and such on"

"right, your just making this up."

"you want the truth or don't you?" I sighed and nodded. I began to listen to the rest of the story no matter how stupid and crazy it sounds

"right sorry, go on"

"you fought and you helped saved the kingdom but you had one last fight on your way back home, some of the gobins came and if I didn't save you then you wouldn't be here right now. I took you back to a safe spot and healed you up but it wasn't enough so I gave you a deal. You could either die right there and then because you wont heal so you will die in days or change your life and become someone different. I gave you the details of them both and so you decided to become john Watson. Ive been keeping an eye on you so you kept the deal but as you changed you also forgot your past and therefore the deal." I nodded in understanding the whole deal.

"so why now?" I ask, she sighs and stands up, I stand up along side her and we begin to walk

"your deal was if you find love or depression then I have to come to see you"

"but I havnt found love or depression"

"Sherlock" she says staring at me as she stops, I looks away and turn back to her

"what about him?" I asked, she walks up to me

"you loved him and now you are depressed because he's gone" she stops speaking and begins to walk off, I gulped and sighed "so here I am"

"but you said you had to see me, not bring me back to the other life"

"true but because you are feeling both I was thinking why not take you back home, you will still have your memories here and if you ever want to come back here then just say" I nod in understanding

"and if I come what will happen I cant to leave"

"the time is different over there, if its an hour here is a day there, time is different but just say that your going on vacation which you kind of are"

"right" I nod and start to think things through

' I could go, there isn't thing here for me anymore, Sherlocks gone, I don't see greg hardly any more, work sucks, but what about mrs Hudson or harry, they'll be fine' that's when I knew ive made my decision

"ill come" I said to the girl, she smirks

"I knew you would, now lets get started" I nod

After hours of discussing everything that I would need to know and everything to do with my life there and what ill be like im back in the flat getting everything sorted. I told everyone that I was going on holiday with my sister harriet for a few weeks and would have no contact but ill send them a postcard if I can. After a day of getting everything sorted im sat in my chair looking over at sherlocks chair, my heart hurts just a little.

_'soon, soon ill be away from all this pain'_ I check my phone and see that's its nearly ten so I decide that its time to sleep in my bed for the last time.


	3. no longer john watson

I woke up and got dressed ready for another day of training with her again. I still need to figure out her name. I went down to the living room to find her sitting in his chair with a cup of tea in her hand. I stood and looked at her as she nods to my chair ordering me to sit, I did as I was told and sat right in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind I couldn't wait for you to come meet me so I came here. It was a good choice" she puts down her tea and I notice the other cup of tea "oh yeah I made you some, hope you don't mind" I nod and picked up the tea, it wasn't half bad, accuatly it was rather good. I took bigger gulps and once I was finished I put it down and wiped my mouth, she sat there staring around the room but keep glancing at me.

"made up your choice?" she asks and I nodded

"*sigh* yeah I think, I think ill come with you" I look at her and I see her smirk "I mean I have nothing here for me anyway, I have a crappy job, I don't have any friends and hardly anyone comes and sees me, so why not" I shrug and see her lean back into the chair

"you know the place and time?" she askes I nod

"midnight at the woods" she shakes her head and leans forward , she puts her elbows resting on her knees and puts her hands together under her chin

"change of plan, he's coming here instead, that way you don't have to walk and it will be quicker and easier" I nod in response

"so what now?" I ask and she leans back again

"any more questions you want me to answer"

"whats your name?" I ask and see her smirk

"that's none of your concern my dear Watson" she smirks even more at that comment. I glare at her for making that comment, only 'him' can make that comment. She saw the glare and that smirk was gone from her face in an instant.

"you miss him" she says I look away

"I don't know what you mean" I hear her sigh and next thing I know shes turned my face to face her. She is stood right infront of me staring. after what seemed like forever she stood up, smirked and walked towards the kitchen.

"you miss him so much that you have chosen this choice, isn't that right" she turns half her body to me to look and smirks then turns back around. 'her and her bloody smirks' I think to myself and see her walking back towards me "tell me dr Watson. Why did you choose to do this?" she asks, I take a deep breath and stared at her

"I chose it because ive got nothing here, sherlocks dead, my job is shit, I don't see anyone anymore and I just feel like Ive lost everything" she looks at me with what I thought was sadness in her eyes, she then smirks

"well then john Watson, you are going to be having a great adventure soon enough" she smiles and looks towards the window. She turns back to look at me and nods "well I guess this is it"

"what do you mean?" I ask as she was walking towards the door and fully stands towards me

"tonight you will no longer be dr john Hamish Watson. You will be known as Bilbo baggins, a hobbit. If you at any time need my help ill be there" she nods again

"but I don't even know your name" I shout as she has disappeared. I look towards the clock and I see ive only got few more hours till its time to leave this life and onto another. I sighed and went up to take a quick nap seeing as it will be my last one in my bed. I enter my room and look around and remembered when I first came in here and made it my room. I smile to myself and sit down on the bed. My head is in my hands and I shake my head and smile even more

_'jesus Sherlock. Life here is so horrible without you that I have to change my life. I miss you so much. You were my best friend and i will never forget you…..never' _

I lye down and closed my eyes, going off to into a nice sleep.

-I woke up to some banging and to some voices. I yawn and look at my watch to see its half 11 at night and realised whats happening. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to the woman and a tall old guy with a long beard, hat and a walking stick. They both look at me as I look back. She smiles and coughed.

"Gandalf, this is john Watson, john this is gandalf. He's here to take you" she said and I look up at Gandalf and I see him smile

"please to meet you Gandalf" I reach my hand up and he shakes my hand

"same to you" he turns towards her and patted her on the shoulder

"you did good. You found him and he's in good shape" he turns towards me

"are you ready john?" she asks and I nod, I see them both smile and nod "well go on and get your things, you never know when you will need them" she nods her head to the direction of my room and I nod before running up to get my suitcase. I look around the room once more and saw some paper.

_'I better write a note to tell people where I have gone'_ I put the suitcase down and head towards the paper

"no need" I turn to face her and I notice a bit of paper in her hand "I wrote this for you I mean, I knew you would want to tell people where you gone but mostly you want to tell him, where you have gone" I sigh and look at the ground and then back up at her

"yes, yes I did, I know he's still alive I can feel it. I just don't want him to come home to find me gone well that's if he ever does come home. He's dead that's why I want to do this but theres that little bit of hope that he is alive" she nods and grabs my suitcase

"come on then we better be going" I nod and fallow her down back to Gandalf. I see her nod towards him and he nods back and looks at me

"very well, from now on you are Bilbo baggins and you will not remember your life here" Gandalf bangs his stick and a portal opens

"what do you mean I wont remember this life?" I asked and turned to her as I was being sucked into the portal and I see her shrug

"sorry john but that's the way it has to be, I am so sorry" I see sadness in her eyes and I know she means it. A bright white light and I was gone. I am no longer dr john Hamish Watson.


	4. feelings

"where is he?!" said Mycroft as he sits at his desk looking through all the webcams and getting no luck. He tries one more time until he gives in and sits back in his chair and sighs "he is not going to be happy about this" all of the sudden a tall, skinny man came busting into his office with anger across his face. Mycroft knew this was going to happen and sat up straight and waited.

"where is he!" the man shouted at him

"now Sherlock do behave, he might of gone on holiday or was seeing his family" Mycroft said looking at Sherlock. They knew that wasn't the case and that john has fully disappeared.

"we both know that's not true Mycroft. You were supposed to keep an eye on him, he can of just dissapeard without being seen!" Sherlock shouted while walking around the room. A knocking sound came from the office door and anthea walked in

"yes anthea?" Mycroft said and anthea looked at him and then at Sherlock

"you both might want to see this" anthea walked up to mycrofts laptop and pushed few buttons till it landed on last night in the living room of 221b. both Sherlock and Mycroft watched very closely.

"anthea nothing is happening here" said Mycroft as he is about to get up

"no wait sir, right about now" and Mycroft sits back down and watches as a young woman and a old man came out of no where into the living room.

"what the?"

"shhh just watch sir" anthea told Mycroft as he nods and carrys on watching.

John comes running down the stairs and talks to them both then runs back upstairs and a minute later the woman and the old man were talking again then the woman flicked a piece of paper out of her hand and walked up the stairs following john. No more then two minutes and they are back down stairs with john carrying a suitcase and then some sort of portal opened up and the old man and john was gone leaving the woman by her self.

Anthea paused the clip and Mycroft sits back while Sherlock stood up processing what happened right infront of him

"maybe is was a hoax of something?" Mycroft said but Sherlock shook his head

"wait but theres more" anthea looks at Sherlock "and its for you" anthea plays the clip and puts the sound on it so they can all hear

The woman turns towards the camera and picks it up then puts it on the table infront of sherlocks chair as she sits down in it. The camera can see her close and fully now as she starts to talk.

"I know you were watching or have just watched that scene but let me assure you that john has not been kidnapped or anything like that. He was willing to go where I said for him to go. It was his choice so before you start to follow me or look me up you wont because I don't even exsist anymore. Now let me tell you Sherlock I know you are alive, I know that you are watching this at your brothers place but let me tell you if you had the chance of continuing living hell for the rest of your life, no friends or family, no one to talk to. Or going back home, where you started where you don't remember anything of what happened and go on journeys, have friends and family to talk to, live a happy life, which one would you choose? (she starts to get up but stops half way and sits back down) If you want more answers then come home Sherlock holmes.

She winked then the camera switched off and everyone looked at each other, mostly at Sherlock.

"your going to go aren't you?" Mycroft asks

"of course she seems interesting"

"Anthea tell me more about her" anthea sighs

"theres not much. For the past week her and john have been seeing each other. No one accuatly know who she is."

Sherlock started to walk over to the door

"Sherlock what are you doing? You are not seriously thinking about going over there" Mycroft stood up and stared at his brother who stared back with determination in his face.

"im going to get john back no matter the cost" Sherlock opened the door and paused

"but you don't know anything about her and what she can do"

"all I know is that I want answers and she will give them to me. no matter what" Sherlock slams the door shut and heads over to his flat. Leaving Mycroft and anthea to watch and listen on the cameras.

The door to 221b baker street slammed shut to let anyone know that Sherlock is back home. He takes in the flat, just as it was when he left it. Nothings changed. He sighed and made his way up to known well staircase to reach his and johns flat…well just his now. He opened the door and walked into the same sitting room that hasn't changed one bit. His skull still on the mantle piece, his violin still in the case by his chair and the smily face still on the wall. The only thing that has changed is his experiments have been thrown out and his equipment stored in a box. He turns towards the figure sitting in johns chair and makes his was over to sit in his chair. He looked at her all the time not letting his gaze wonder off. He finally sits down and the girl stares at him waiting for him to say something. Sherlock takes a deep breath and asked the most important question.

"where is john?!" the girl smirked and sat back in the chair looking at Sherlock. He started to become annoyed so he asked again "where is john!" he nearly shouted at her. Her smirk was off her face and she sat forward looking at Sherlock with determination and sadness in her eyes.

"he is back home" she says softly

"where is his home?"

"in a place where nothing makes sence, where there are no rules to be followed and no cars or streets. Where everyone is different and nobody is the same"

"what does that mean"

"hes in another world Sherlock, where not everyone is human, where there is dwarfs, elves, goblins, hobbits" Sherlock stared in shock

"I didn't think no place existed"

"well there is and your john is from there"

"but how?" Sherlock asked filling with couriosity at this new place

"me" she plainly says sitting back, he stared at her

"how?"

"you're a bit confused today arnt you, I thought you knew all the answers" she smirked

"not this one" her smirked died down

"john was originally a hobbit. He was called Bilbo baggins. He and few dwarfs and a wizard that you saw in that tape last night went on an adventure and saved the dwarfs kingdom. After that they kept finding new adventures, helping people but something happened. In the last adventure they came up along with a man, who we wernt sure what kind of species he was or who he is. They all went up against him, fighting, killing his army and in the end they got caught. That man shot Bilbo or your john and the only way to save him was to put him into another world where he can get help, where he would be living again. So I froze everyone there and made my way to Bilbo, your john, and said to him if he wanted to go and he said yes so I did but we made a deal. Now johns been living here, new life, new background history, new memory. I was going to send him back but then you came along and you made him happy so I gave him more time to be with you and see how It goes until you died and well presto he's back home"

Sherlock took all of this in and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. John has always been there to help people even before him, the army!

"What was the deal?"

"That if he ever became so miserable or about to take his own life or anything like that then I would take him back"

Sherlock thought about it all and became confused and sad. Had his death really affected john enough to commit sucide or made him depressed? Sherlock put his head in his hands and thought of an idea on how to get john back and looks back up to her.

"can I see him?"

"what?"

"can you take me to him?" she thought about this for a while and stared at Sherlock

"I can but theres one slight problem"

"whats that?"

"tell me what are you wanting to do once you see him?" she asked and Sherlock sighed thinking this over. He took a breath and began to answer

"I would tell him I was sorry about everything and that im not really dead. I would let him punch me and take all of his sadnedd and anger on me. I would tell him to come back home with me and he will say yes and we will carry on as before" she said and she looked at him with a disapproving frown and shook her head

"im sorry but that's not good enough"

"what?"

"I mean yeah its good enough to go but not good enough to bring him back. There has to be a reason for him to come back." Sherlock thought really hard and before he answerd, she answerd for him

"he doesn't want to come back and carry on doing this. Well he does but like this"

"what do you mean?"

"what do you feel for john, Sherlock?" she asked and his eyes widened as he thought nobody could see his emotions or how he feels about his doctor and he wasn't going to bring them out now but seeing it as it might be the only way to bring john back he sighed

"I feel empty when he's not here. When he's not running by my side on a case. I miss the way he tells me to eat and sleep and caring for me. I hate it when he goes on dates with those stupid women and I don't see the reason why he needs to. I would do anything for him, I would eat, sleep and I would even die for him. If my death prevented him getting killed I would. That's why I did it. To help save mrs Hudson, Lestrade lifes but most importantly johns. I cant imagine a world without him. i….i love him" he winced as he let everything out to this stranger who just sat there and smiled and nodded. She jumped up and held her hand out to him. He grabbed her hand and stood up

"I think that would do mr holmes" she nodded and he did in response "oh and before we go there is some things you should know. John is called Bilbo, he is a hobbit and he will mostly be with the dwarfs. Don't be cocky or make thorin made, the head dwarf of the group. Gandalf is the wizard and if ever you need me to shout rose and ill be there"

"rose? Is that your name?"

"no, now are you ready" Sherlock nodded and she touched his shoulder with her other hand and closed her eyes. All of a sudden there was a biright flash and they are not in the flat anymore.

Mycroft and anthea both stare in shock and look at each other

"so my brother really does have feelings but for a certain doctor"

"what should we do?"

"nothing, im sure my brother can handle this, we will just have to wait till he gets back"

Anthea nodded and went back to her desk leaving Mycroft alone to sit and wait


	5. dream?

"well here we are Bilbo" Gandalf says to Bilbo (john) who is unconscious and Gandalf put him in his bed and looks around and sits down on the end of the bed

"its been different here without you around Bilbo. The dwarfs have missed you, they didn't know what happened to you. They will get a surprise when you see them tomorrow. Right well ill be back in the morning. Good luck Bilbo" Gandalf then walks out the room and out the house and heads towards the forest.

Its 9 am and Bilbo (john) has just opened his eyes and looked around his rooms and laughs

"so it was all a dream" he laughed again and shook his head

"well that was a messed up dream, I cant wait until I tell the guys about it" he stood up and got changed and looked in his mirror

"I wonder what it would really be like to not look like this. That dream felt so real especially the scars and him" he pulls his left side of his top down to see a bare shoulder and he frowns and put it back straight. He sighs and walks towards his kitchen to make his breakfast. It turns to 10am by the time he has finished making and eating his breakfast. He hears a knock on the door and knows its Gandalf. He goes and opens the door to reveal it is indeed Gandalf and he smiles and lets the wizard in.

"good morning Gandalf"

"good morning Bilbo"

"boy you would not believe the dream I had last night"

"oh I would beg to differ" he walks in and sits in one of his chairs in the sitting room and Bilbo sits in the one opposite and starts to tell Gandalf all about his dream

"its that just weird" he laughed and Gandalf smiles

"yeah just abit. the others are coming here this afternoon as they are wanting to see you as they feel like it has been a while, with your permission would that be alright" Bilbo thinks about it and nods

"sure I feel like I havnt seen them in a while" Bilbo gets up and goes off to the next room to start putting the table up.

"oh you have no idea" Gandalf stands up and helps Bilbo move all the tables and chairs to fit all of them in for this afternoon.

It turns to half 11 once they have finished with the tables, chairs and food and they sits down for a rest and talk about everything that has happened and more about Bilbos dream

"Bilbo, in your dream who exactly was this man?"

"err which one?"

"the one that you said shared a flat with"

"oh I don't know I cant remember much of his name but I know it was a funny one. But why"

"just curious" Bilbo nodded and soon enough came a knock on his door. Bilbo smiled and opened the door to reveal each and every one of them

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori." He shouted with happiness and they came in and hugged Bilbo and started to talk all over each other and they made their way towards the table. After about 3 hours of talking, eating, singing and messing around they all started telling stories, Bilbo got up and went to use the restroom

"say Gandalf where Bilbo been?" Fili asks and everyone looks at him

"he got put into another world to save his life, he has been living there for over a year now I would like to ask each and everyone of you to not talk about it as he thinks it has all been a dream and like what happened a year ago only happened a few days ago" they all nodded and Bilbo walks back into the room

"so Bilbo, Gandalf tells us you had a weird dream last night" kili said and Bilbo nodded

"yeah it was almost like this place never exsisted and that I was in a city called London and I went to the army, got shot, and started living with a mad man with a funny name and we went around saving people and solving crimes. But there was this one man who was killing everyone and was even more mad then the person I was sharing a flat with. They both died in the end, the even mad mad I think shot himself and the mad man jumped from a tall building and then I woke up, oh and I was called john Watson if I can remember correctly" everyone was looking at him and they started laughing

"that must have been one strange dream" Bifur said and they carried on chatting till 6pm rolled up and there was someone knocking on his door

"is that thorin?" Bilbo asks

"no thorin is busy with a meeting in the north" Bifur said

"then who can that be" Bilbo walks towards the door and opens it to reveal thoring but also a man who he remembers was the mad man in his dream on his shoulders.


	6. found you

They landed in a forest and could see a town not so far from where they were. Sherlock turned to the girl and she smiled

"its quite late out here so we better do this quick" she handed him two rings, both half silver/gold.

"once you have found john, you must convince him who he is and who you are, the most is that he will proberly remember it as a dream so you have got to be carful, now once you have managed to make him believe you, you have to make him put on the ring, you must be wearing the other one other wise you both wont come back home. Now when you both want to come home say '221b is where I need to be'" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and she sighed

"I couldn't think of anything else plus it rhyme's so you can remember it. Okay well I think that is all of it so remember say that when you want to get home. Make sure john wears that ring and say rose whenever you need help okay" Sherlock nodded

"good luck" she then disappeared and Sherlock started walking towards the town and about 10 minutes in he hears horses behind him so he turns to be greated my a man on a horse staring at him

"who might you be then?" he asked

"Sherlock holmes"

"what si your purpose here"

"to find my friend"

"what kind of speices are you, you are not an elves, dwarfs not an hobbit so tell me who are you"

"I am a man in search on my friend now let me be" the man jumps down from his horse and he is just about up to sherlocks nose and he glared at him

"you dare talk to be like that"

"I dare"

"no-one speaks to be in such manner"

"well it looks about time they did, look I don't know you so just go away on your horse and ill be on my way" Sherlock turned and suddenly his head hurt and he is surrounded my blackness. The guy is stood with the end bit on his sword and putting it back in the rightful place and smirked

"going to bring you back to Gandalf see what he thinks I should do with you" he picked Sherlock up with ease and put him on his horse and begins to ride again. After about a 5 minute horse ride he stopped his house outside the well-known house. He got off his hourse and put Sherlock over his shoulder and began to walk towards the door. he knocked and the young hobbit opened the door and greeting him with a smile then a horrid expression.

"Thorin we got told you were at a meeting in the north" thorin walked in and everyone moved all the plates and have him put Sherlock down on the table

"I was till heard about young bilbo here and I came straight down until I got stopped by this man and I knocked him out and decided to bring him here" thorin sat down and looked at Bilbo who was standing there in shock looking at the man

"do you know him Bilbo?" thorin asked Bilbo shook and nodded his head

"he umm he was that mad man in my dream" everyone looked at him then back at sherlock who groaned and fili poked him

"go away Mycroft and eat some more cake" sherlock curled to his side

"how bad did you hit him?" Bilbo asked and thorin shrugged and they turned back to sherlock, fili poked him again and all of a sudden sherlock jumped up and pulled fili over the table and sat with his knee in his back and pushing his head down on the table and pulling his arm back, everyone stood back and sherlock looked around and released fili and fili quickly got off the table and hurried to kili's side, sherlock stood there looking at each and everyone of them and suddenly stops on Bilbo and his eyes widen and he starts laughing, everyone was confused as to why Sherlock was laughing, he started to walk towards Bilbo, thorin tried to step in front of him but Gandalf held him back. Sherlock was now stood fully infront of Bilbo, they were both looking at each other

"im so so sorry john" Sherlock said putting both of his hands onto johns face

"whos john?" Bilbo said putting his head to the side in confusion and all of a sudden he felt wet lips ontop of his and his eyes widen and suddenly they were gone. Sherlock stood up and put his hands off bilbos face and pulled his phone out looking for any service. Bilbo was stood there in utter silence at what just happened and everyone else was in shock that this man, Sherlock just kissed Bilbo. Gandalf smiled and laughed a little bit

"finally found your feelings then?" Gandalf asked Sherlock who turned to face him and realise that this must be Gandalf

"well she did help a bit" Sherlock replied

"she always does that, she always finds a way for people to admit something. She didn't even need to do it to mr Watson. He was showing it mostly enough" Sherlock looked back at Bilbo who was still in shock then he finally clicked on why he was like that

"ive just kissed john, but not my john but this world john or Bilbo" Gandalf nodded and Sherlock looked horrified

"don't worry he will get over it soon enough" Gandalf says

"Gandalf I don't think its such a wise idea talking to this man who is just a stranger, attacked fili and kissed Bilbo" thorin said and he got a bit more angrier at that last bit, Sherlock turned towards him

"um my dear fellow I would think that you should do that if I were you" thorin looked at Gandalf

"why not, he is nothing more then a piece of scum" thorin said and Sherlock took a deep breath

"not to fear gandalf, I made a promise and I only came here to do what I was told and to get what I wanted" Sherlock walked back thorin back to Bilbo who is still a bit flushed but looking back to normal

"your 'gulp' your not going to kiss me again are you?" Bilbo asked and Sherlock shook his head and bent down to whisper in his ear

"not unless you want me to" then he stood back up to see Bilbo has gone even more red and he smirked

"I would like to have a word with you, in private" Sherlock said and Bilbo nodded and they both went through to his bedroom, Bilbo sat on his bed and Sherlock sat beside him.

"you think it is wise to let him go with Bilbo" thorin asked angrily

"you do not know of who he is and what he is able to do and neither do you know who Bilbo really is. Bilbo has killed men, saved people, he has got shot and has nearly been dead loads of times but he doesn't because that man in there is called Sherlock Holmes and he wont let anyone or anything come between what they have and what they are." Gandalf finishes.

Back in the room Sherlock and Bilbo sat in silence until Bilbo opened his mouth

"so umm about that kiss"

"im sorry about that but then again I am not sorry"

"why?"

"why what"

"why did you kiss me"

"because I like you but your not you, you are a different you"

"what" Bilbo said getting confused. Sherlock sighed

"what im trying to say is, your my john well I thought you were my john but your not my john you are this person called Bilbo so I kind of got mixed up"

"oh"

They sat in silence again until Bilbo askes again

"what am I like? You know as john Watson?" Sherlock stared at him and turned fully towards him

"you are a doctor, you were in the army, you got shot in the shoulder that made you come back to London, you work in hospital along side me and you help me solve cases and bring bad people down but other then that, your amazing, you made me a better person, you don't care how crazy I am and you don't care about the fingers, the head then blood all of them things because your used to it. You also love tea and woolly jumpers and you keep going out with stupid girls that arnt even right for you"

"okay so umm one final question"

"yeah"

"are we you know together?" Sherlock looked at him

"no"

"no?"

"yes"

"but why? I thought, you know, we would have been"

"well I am married to my work and known as asexual while you on the other hand say you are not gay but I would mostly say that you are most likely bisexual"

"but you kissed me"

"yes"

"but were not together"

"yes, I kissed you because I have just realised my feeling for you and apparently you found yours for me ages ago"

"oh"

"yeah"

They sat in silence again for what seemed like forever till Sherlock pulled out two rings

"what are they for?"

"im supposed to give you one. And when we want to go back we say 221b is where I want to be but we can only say that when you fully remember who you are"

"oh"

Sherlock stood up and walked towards the door

"where you going?"

"for a walk"

"oh umm do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"no"

"oh well you can stop here if you want" Bilbo asked with a faint blush, Sherlock smirked then nodded he turned back around

"wait er I mean we could you know kiss again but that's only if you want" Bilbo asked, his face growing bright red, Sherlock turned back around his eyebrow went up and he smirked walking up towards the hobbit, he pushed the hobbit back down on the bed so he is lying on his back and Sherlock went in-between his legs and bent down to his neck kissing it, the hobbit moaned and pushed up rubbing his private on Sherlock who chuckled, Bilbo got confused

"whats so funny?"

"no offence Bilbo but I would much rather be doing this with my john, seeing how he is a bit more taller then you" he kissed Bilbo again and chuckled at bilbos face. Right then the door burst open


	7. nobody listens

"what is taking them so long!" thorin said

"leave them be, they do have a few things to sort out" dori said, thorin huffed

"yeah but it doesn't take them this long" thorin said, fili and kili looked at each other

"are you jealous thorin?" fili asked and thorin stood up

"no I am not jealous, I just don't think that who ever he was tries to start a fight then kisses Bilbo and attacks you, its not right"

"come on it will be fine, they will be sorting it out right now I bet you" kili said and all of a sudden they hear a moan coming from the bedroom. Thorin, fili, kili and dwarlin go towards the bedroom and after three thorin bursts open the door to find Sherlock ontop of a flushed Bilbo. Their eyes widen at the sight and thorin stomps through the room, red with rage and grabs Sherlock by the collar and pulled him off Bilbo and throws him to the side. Bilbo sits up and stares at thorin and Sherlock then stood up and marched his way over to thorin and pushes him away from Sherlock

"Bilbo what are you doing, he was attacking you, I knew we shouldn't of left them alone"

"he wasn't attacking me!" Bilbo shouted but thorin never listened

"fili, kili take Bilbo back with the others, dwarlin get him on my horse, we are taking him away" thorin walks out of the room and out of the house towards his horse. Fili and kili grab each side of Bilbo and drag him towards where the others are. Bilbo and Sherlock look at each other one last time.

"don't worry john, I always find you and I always save you but sometimes it's the other way round" Sherlock said as he winks making john nod and blush. Dwarlin walks over and knocks Sherlock out and picks him up and puts him over his shoulder. Walking out of the house he passes Bilbo who stares in shock and then he carrys on walking. Onces he's outside he puts Sherlock on thorins horse and he gets on his.

"we will go to the dark end of the forest"

"but isn't that a bit dangerous, nobody has ever got out of there unless they knew there way in"

"it will do, as long as Bilbo is safe, we cant have what happened happen again" they both nod and they both take off.

"now come on don't be upset young Bilbo, we are just helping you" fili says to Bilbo, walking down the corridor on his right arm.

"yeah he wont be bothering you again" kili said on bilbos left arm

"he wasn't bothering me!" Bilbo said trying to push them off but they kept good hold and dragged him into the room where everyone was waiting. They sat down and still kept hold of him

"what happened?" oin asked

"well we got in there and we saw that man ontop of bilbo here and looked like he was struggling as he was all red in the face, he had him pinned down, it was a good job we got there in time" kili said

"he wasn't attacking me or anything" Bilbo said crossing his arms

"well he looked no good from the start either" Bifur said

Bilbo quickly stood up and ran towards his room again but stopped when he saw Sherlock on dwarlins shoulder and he continues to run. He shut his door sat on his bed

"my dear Bilbo what ever is the matter?" Gandalf says, coming in to the room

"they took Sherlock" Bilbo said

"he was attacking you"

"no he wasn't! i….i started it, he went to go out for a walk and I offered him to stay here then before he went for his walk I asked is he wanted to kiss me again and then he got ontop of me and said that he would much rather do it to the other me because he is a bit taller" Bilbo said it all out and looked at Gandalf

"my my Bilbo, what have you got yourself into"

"I know"

"well I think you better get some rest. Sherlock is strong man he can take care of himself"

"wait! How do you know that was his name?"

"I have also too been following you." Gandalf then walks out and back to the rest leaving Bilbo to sleep.

"well is he okay?" oin asked

"he is resting" Gandalf says and turns when he hears thorin and dwarlin come back in

"where is Bilbo"

"he is sleeping thorin" kili says, thorin nods

"what did you do to Sherlock?" Gandalf asks, thorin looks at Gandalf

"how do you know his name?" thorin asks

"ever since bilbos departure I have had someone keep an eye on him she comes back to me with results. Just be glad she wasn't here tonight"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Gandalf!" the woman is sitting on the table with a apple in her hand

"ah what are you doing here?"

"ever since I dropped curly off ive been watching him, seeing how he gets along. When he got knocked out by him I stayed in hiding watching it all, everything that happened" she smirked

"who are you?" thorin asks

"im a legend once dead and gone, I used to be someone once shined upon, ever since that fight did I die? No I just ran and ran and I hide. Im over 1000 years old never growing an age because when I fix what I started well that will be the day" she stood and bowed and took a bite out of her apple

"you always have to make those rhymes up and show off yourself" Gandalf says

"hey its better to them think in their funny little brains then for them to know what my name is"

"funny little brains?" kili asks

"oh picked it up from Sherlock, he is quite entertaining, so is his brother, quite fat tho" she says smiling

"so youa re the one who brought that beast into this home" thorin asks bringing his sword out, the woman glared and crushed her apple in her palm

"let me get this straight, im the one who saved Bilbo, I made him have a life he has always dreamed upon, I had him find true love, I had him help sherlock, the worlds only consulting detective solve crimes, and bring down an empire and I also had him brought back. I can easily send him away again, now if you don't want that to happen I suggest you put your letter opener of a sword back where it came from otherwise you will not see the light of day" the woman was up in thorins face now with hatred in her eyes, thorin sighed and put it back "good" she goes back to sitting on the table

"now that that's settled im off, im going to check up on Sherlock and see if he hasn't died yet" she disappeared and Gandalf laughs

"shes always like that, I wouldn't advise any of you to that again" Gandalf says "oh but there is another adventure if your all up to it, I mentioned it to Bilbo before you all arrived. Apparently there has been a lot of people disappearing over few towns recently and I think it could be quite dangerous."

END OF PART 1


End file.
